Prostituierte
thumb|Prostituierte GTA III Prostituierte kommen seit GTA III in jedem Teil vor. Man kann sie nachts auf den Straßen antreffen, wo sie ihren Service anbieten. Prostituierte können die Gesundheit verbessern, bis zu 100% (in Vice City und GTA III sogar um bis zu 25% höher!), aber das kostet Geld. Wenn man will kann man die Prostituierte nach dem sie fertig ist umbringen und ihr das Geld abnehmen. Prostituierte in GTA III Eine Prostituierte mitzunehmen ist den Teilen Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories gleich: Man fährt an eine heran und hupt, dadurch wird die Hure auf euch aufmerksam und steigt ein. Fahrt zu einem "stillen" Örtchen (heißt wo wenig Menschen sind) und der Spaß geht los. Dabei hüpft das Auto leicht. Wenn man ins Auto rein schaut, kann man sehen dass der Spieler und die Nutte nur sitzen und nichts tun.thumb|Prostituierte GTA IV thumb Prostituierte in GTA San Andreas thumb|Eine Nutte in San FierroIn Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas kann man eine Hure mitnehmen in dem man an sie heran fährt und hupt. Die Prostituierte fragt euch ob ihr "Spaß haben wollt?". Jetzt erscheint oben rechts ein schwarzer Kasten in dem steht: Drück diese Taste zum "bejahen" und diese Taste zum "verneinen" (die Tasten werden über die Konfiguration bestimmt). Drückt ihr "JA" steigt die Nutte ein. Fahrt jetzt zu einem Ort an dem wenig los ist und der Spaß kann beginnen. In GTA San Andreas stellt sich die Kamera selbst so ein, dass man nicht sehen kann was im Innenraum geschieht (eigentlich passiert sowieso nichts, da CJ einfach neben der Nutte sitzen bleibt). Wenn man die Zuhältermissionen abgeschlossen hat bekommt man von der Hure Geld, anstatt dass man sie bezahlt.Wenn man mit der Hure ins Wasser fährt ist sie sofort Tot. Prostituierte haben nicht mehr Geld als andere Leute, dafür tragen sie aber ab und zu ein Messer oder eine Pistole bei sich. Falls man Prostituierte nach dem Einsteigen zu einem Drogendealer fährt und anhält, scheinen sie kurz auszusteigen um etwas bei ihm zu kaufen und klauen anschließend euren Wagen. Prostituierte in GTA IV Die Prostitution in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony ist zu Anfang gleich wie bei San Andreas. Man fährt an eine Hure heran und hupt. Auch hier kann man wieder „Ja“ oder „Nein“ sagen. Bei "Ja" steigt die Nutte ein. Wieder muss man an einen stillen Ort fahren. Jetzt kann man die verschiedenen Angebote auswählen: einen Handjob für 20 $, einen Blowjob für 50 $ und die Reitstellung für 70 $. Es ist nicht möglich, Prostituierte in Einsatzfahrzeugen, Müllwagen, Motorrädern oder Bussen mitzunehmen. Niko gibt dann Gründe an wie: „Ich glaube dieses Auto ist zu klein für sowas“. Im Gegensatz zu San Andreas ist die Kamera frei beweglich und die Angebote der Nutte werden realistisch ausgeführt d.h. man kann alles beobachten, die Charaktere behalten ihre Kleidung jedoch weiterhin an. Ausserdem kann man sich sein Geld wieder holen, indem man sie anschliessend tötet.thumb|Lola del Rio Artwork Rotlichtmilieu in GTA IV Alle Prostituierte sind von 20:00 bis 5:00 Uhr anzutreffen. Hier kann man sie antreffen: * Chase Point im Süden von Bohan, * Steinway Nord-Westlich von Dukes, * East Hook westlich von Broker. Bekannte Prostituierte * Misty * Bettina * Candy Suxx (bevor sie ein Pornostar wurde) * Cheryl * Mary * Mona * Lola del Rio * Marnie Allen Siehe auch * America's Next Top Hooker Kategorie:Passanten